


E Intanto Cadremo In Tentazione

by Roses_symphony



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut, soft smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_symphony/pseuds/Roses_symphony
Summary: Sembrava non esserci mai abbastanza  tempo per loro due da soli.Sembrava che nonostante i mille impegni insieme, non riuscissero a ritagliarsi del tempo da poter trascorrere insieme per davvero, solo loro due, senza lo staff, senza le rispettive band.Era così assurdo ma davvero avevano l’impressione non avessero mai abbastanza tempo per amarsi.





	E Intanto Cadremo In Tentazione

**Author's Note:**

> Questi due ultimamente sono di una bellezza sconvolgente e hanno istigato pensieri impuri.  
> Quindi niente, beccatevi questa scenetta un po' comica un po' perversa e abbiate pietà di me e della mia anima!

Sembrava non esserci mai abbastanza  tempo per loro due da soli.   
Sembrava che nonostante i mille impegni insieme, non riuscissero a ritagliarsi del tempo da poter trascorrere insieme per davvero, solo loro due, senza lo staff, senza le rispettive band.  
Era così assurdo ma davvero avevano l’impressione non avessero mai abbastanza tempo per amarsi.  
  
Di tempo non ne avevano trovato neanche quando quel sabato, in uno dei giorni più importanti della carriera professionale di Fabrizio, Ermal si era presentato lí davanti a tutti con il più bel mazzo di rose rosse che avesse trovato sulla strada dall’aereoporto all’olimpico, il cuore pieno di gioia e orgoglio per l’uomo che amava che l’aveva accolto con un sorriso colmo di gratitudine che aveva dissipato il velo di ansia e nervosismo che Ermal aveva visto in quei giorni.  
E Fabrizio aveva preso tra le braccia quel mazzo di fiori, sorpreso e un po’ emozionato per quel gesto che fino ad ora aveva solo fatto per altri ma mai ricevuto, e aveva preso Ermal per mano reclamando un momento di intimità, chiudendosi la porta del camerino alle spalle.  
Non aveva parlato, aveva lasciato quel mazzo di fiori sul tavolino per poi stringere il suo compagno tra le braccia e ringraziarlo per quel gesto, per essere lì con lui a condividere quel momento, per avergli dato la forza e il supporto per  affrontare un tale traguardo. Ermal aveva sorriso a tutte quelle parole sussurrate solo con gli occhi, prima di prendergli il viso tra le mani e baciarlo, un bacio lento e dolce che, molto più velocemente di quanto si aspettassero, si era intriso di passione e voglia, accompagnato dalla frenesia delle loro mani che, da troppi giorni, non si toccavano e che allora avevano iniziato a vagare sul corpo dell’altro, sotto le magliette sottili, sopra la  pelle accaldata e un poco sudata, tra i capelli soffici e già scompigliati.  
Ma non c’era stato abbastanza tempo per soddisfare il loro desiderio perché qualcuno era arrivato per richiamare l’attenzione di Fabrizio che, con un ultimo bacio veloce sulle labbra di Ermal, che sapevano ancora del sale del mare di cui aveva goduto in quei giorni, si era allontanato quasi con dolore fisico, avviandosi fuori mentre gli lanciava  uno sguardo pieno di scuse e di promesse per quello che sarebbe arrivato di li a poco, chiedendogli di pazientare e poi sarebbe stato solo suo. Ermal si era lasciato andare contro la parete sospirando, aggiustandosi i capelli sapientemente scompigliati da Fabrizio e la stoffa dei pantaloni, improvvisamente più stretti di quanto li ricordasse, sospirando piano ma ignorando la sua insoddisfazione e concentrandosi solo a supportare Fabrizio durante un così grande evento.

Le celebrazioni a fine concerto erano durate più di quanto tutto si aspettassero ma erano così ebri di felicità e adrenalina che nessuno si rese conto del fatto che fossero già le 4 di notte e fossero ancora lì a brindare e a riguardare le registrazioni del concerto con Fabrizio che era emozionato e felice, che un po’ si criticava e un po’ diceva di aver spaccato, mente Ermal se ne stava alle sue spalle, sfiorandogli la mano per fargli sentire che era lì, che era fiero di lui.  
Quando tornarono nelle campagne romane, a casa di Fabrizio, era ormai quasi l’alba ed erano entrambi così stanchi da non aver nenache  minimamente provato a spingersi oltre;si erano quindi spogliati dei vestiti e addormentati tra le lenzuola che profumavano di sapone -perché Fabrizio le cambiava  ogni volta che Ermal veniva a stare da lui- non appena si rilassarono l’uno accanto all’altro.

Ma il giorno arrivò, calmo e lento dopo la tempesta di emozioni della sera prima, dolce e gentile come le mani di Ermal che si muovevano sul petto e le spalle di Fabrizio, come le sue labbra che gli solleticavano la barba un po’ più lunga del giorno prima mentre il più grande aveva sorriso nel dormiveglia e, quando il sonno aveva  ormai abbandonato la sua mente, strinse forte a se il corpo esile dell’altro uomo, le mani posate sulle natiche coperte dalla stoffa sintetica dei boxer che indossava. Non aveva ancora aperto gli occhi sul giorno, sul viso del suo amato, ma aveva già posato le labbra contro le sue in un bacio che aveva il sapore amaro del mattino misto a quello dell’alcol con il quale avevano brindato la notte prima, e i loro corpi si fecero più vicini, i bacini che si muovevano insieme ed Ermal che non seppe trattenere un gemito, lasciandolo rimbombare tra le mura della camera da letto e direttamente sulle labbra di Fabrizio. La mano del più grande si era fatta strada tra le lenzuola e le cosce di Ermal, carezzandole con movimenti lenti, sentendo il piacere crescere sotto il suo tocco, ma prima che potesse andare oltre, la realtà piombó ancora una volta su entrambi e questa volta aveva il suono del campanello di casa e il viso della madre di Fabrizio che gli portava i bambini per festeggiare insieme e passare la domenica con loro.   
Aveva suggerito ad Ermal di far finta di non essere in casa, di ignorarla e di continuare, ma nonostante  l’idea fosse allettante, non avrebbe permesso che rinunciasse a del tempo con i suoi figli per caere in tentazione con lui.  
E allora mente Fabrizio si sistemava velocemente, lui era rimasto a letto, sospirando e coprendosi il viso con il cuscino come a voler soffocare quella frustrazione che stava diventando dolorosa ma prendeva ormai consapevolezza del fatto che avrebbe dovuto rassegnarsi e smetterla di comportarsi da adolescente in crisi ormonale.

Quella sera, l’ultima sera a Roma prima di partire per Assisi, aveva già preso impegni e, anche se Fabrizio era tutto per lui, non avrebbe rinunciato ad una cena e a una chiacchierata con una donna intelligente ed elegante come Fiorella. Donna che, ancora una volta, si era dimostrata scaltra e acuta e subito gli aveva chiesto spiegazioni sul suo umore ed Ermal si era ritrovato ancora una volta a sentirsi un adolescente mentre raccontava, senza troppi dettagli, quanto poco tempo riuscissero a ricavarei per loro lui e Fabrizio, e lei l’aveva ascoltato come una madre, sorridendo e scompigliandogli i capelli in un gesto affettuoso mentre dispensava consigli.  
Sapeva che quando sarebbe rientrato quella sera Fabrizio non ci sarebbe stato, gliel’aveva detto che aveva era occupato con alcune cose da sbrigare alla sua casa discografica e, quando finalmente sentì il calore del suo corpo accanto al suo nel loro letto, era troppo addormentato per poter far altro se non avvicinarsi e abbracciarlo nel sonno.

Ermal ormai aveva rinunciato a  trovare un momento di “intimità” con Fabrizio e la mattina seguente era partito per Assisi, dove l‘altro l’avrebbe raggiunto il giorno dopo ma sapeva che, anche lì, non avrebbero trovato il tempo per stare da soli, conscio che entrambi avrebbero dovuto quasi scappare via alla fine della loro performance ma non ci diede più tanto peso e quando Paolo passò a prenderlo quella mattina, salutò Fabrizio con uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi dedicati solo a lui e un bacio veloce.  
Il reale problema fu che, nonostante ci provasse a non farlo, la sua mente tornava sempre a pensare a Fabrizio, tanto che ormai finiva per parlarne anche nelle interviste, mettendo se stesso in imbarazzo. Ma ci sarebbe passato su, un paio di giorni da solo e sarebbe riuscito a cancellare il pensiero martellante di avere il suo amante lì con se, tutto per lui.  
Ma purtroppo la cosa non gli fu resa facile quando se lo ritrovó alle prove di quell’evento di beneficenza, una camicia fon troppo sbottonata sul petto, il viso più rilassato e il sorriso dolce che gli aveva rivolto quando l’aveva visto. Probabilmente, se non si fossero trovato in mezzo a suore e preti, gli sarebbe saltato al collo e l’avrebbe baciato -e non solo- lì, seduta stante, non riuscendo più a trattenere quella voglia che aveva di lui.  
Ma era un uomo razionale ed evitò tale scenata.

Non si ricordava neanche come erano andate le prove, troppo impegnato a fissare Fabrizio, e non si ricordava neanche quando e come era tornato in albergo -albergo diverso da quello di Fabrizio e dovette prendere una nota mentale sul fatto che sarebbe stato opportuno uccidere Paolo per questo sgarro che gli aveva fatto- ma ora se ne stava in accappatoio sdraiato sul letto a scrollare la home di Twitter e ritrovandosi a fissare le foto che le fan avevano scattato loro quel pomeriggio, a fissare quelle di Fabrizio.  
E si sentì ancora una volta uno stupido ragazzino quando quelle foto gli fecero più effetto di quanto volesse ammettere e si ritrovò a muovere lento una mano sotto la stoffa soffice del bianco accappatoio d’albergo, le cosce aperte sgraziatamente sul letto e la testa sul cuscino mentre, con la sinistra, stringeva ancora il cellulare.  
Tratteneva i gemiti stando ad occhi chiusi e non si rese conto che qualcuno aveva silenziosamente aperto la porta della sua camera e ora lo guardava, con il ghigno soddisfatto e gli occhi già lucidi dalla passione per qulla scena inaspettata che si trovava davanti; solo quando sentì il peso di un altro sul letto e una mano calda carezzargli la coscia, Ermal, che era sul punto di raggiungere l’apice del piacere, sobbalzo per lo spavento mettendoci più di qualche secondo a realizzare che si trattasse di Fabrizio -e che l’aveva appena scoperto e visto in una situazione del genre-  
_“Fabbrí ma che cazzo fai? Mi stavi facendo venire un infarto”_ il più grande rise, divertito da tutta quella scena è dalle guance rosse di imbarazzo che coloravano il viso di Ermal.  
_“Volevo farti una sorpresa ma mi sa che l’hai fatta tu a me”_ si fece più vicino, carezzandogli il viso con il dorso della mano “ _e non mi pare che avessi concluso, perché non continui così mi godo un altro po’ lo spettacolo?”_  
Ermal l’aveva guardato malissimo mentre si sistemava come poteva l’accappatoio per nascondere la sua erezione sussurrando un imbarazzato “ _Ma neanche morto”_ prima di alzarsi dal letto e facendo per andarsene ma Fabrizio era stato più veloce e l’aveva preso per i fianchi facendoli ricadere sul materasso.

Ermal lo guardava corrucciato, i capelli ancora bagnati dalla doccia di poco prima sparsi sul cuscino , ma dietro quell’espressione si nascondeva ancora tutto il desiderio che aveva di lui e Fabrizio, notandolo, sorrise baciandogli via quella finta maschera di imbarazzo mente muoveva la mano sulla pelle scoperta del più giovane, andando a riprendere quello che da solo non aveva concluso.  
_“…Bizio… smettila”_ Ermal protestava cercando di togliersi l’altro di dosso  non perché lo volesse veramente, anzi, ma era ancora troppo imbarazzato per essersi fatto vedere in una situazione del genere da lui; a Fabrizio però la cosa non pesava affatto e non gli diede ascolto, continuando a muovere la sua mano lenta sul suo amante.  
“ _Mi dici a che stavi a guarda’ su quel telefono?I fulmini sconci? Sono curioso…”_ gli aveva chiesto con una risatina provocatoria, recuperando il cellulare dal materasso mentre Emal cercava di tirarglielo via dalle mani protestando un _“Ma ti pare? Mica ho 15 anni…”_ ma quello che is presentò davanti agli occhi di Fabrizio fu ancora più sorprendente, era una sua foto e non poté fare a meno di sorridere mentre Emal si sentiva morire dall’imbarazzo e gli sussurrò solo uno _“Sta zitto, non commentare”_ sulle sue labbra prima di baciarlo per evitare commenti dal più grande. Era un bacio umido e caldo, che soffocava i nuovi gemiti dovuti alle attenzioni che tanto stava bramando e che finalmente riceveva. Ma Fabrizio era in vena di giocare e quando sentì la mano umida dei primi umori del suo compagno e capí che era al limite, di nuovo, si scostò da lui lasciando Ermal ancora una volta insoddisfatto; rise per l’espressione di Ermal,mentre si alzava dal letto e faceva spallucce come un bimbo innocente e a quel punto Ermal non si poté contenere più.  
Tirò Fabrizio sul materasso con impeto e velocemente gli si sedette cavalcioni, l’accappatoio ormai quasi completamente slacciato che gli  lasciava scoperte le scapole e lasciava intravedere l’addome e le cosce, mente lo guardava con desiderio velato dal nervosismo per tutta quella situazione.  
Le sue mani corsero veloci sui bottoni della camicia di lino verde, tutta spiegazzata, che Fabrizio portava già aperta per metà, fu quindi veloce a sfilargliela e velocemente gli tolse anche i jeans insieme ai boxer neri, lasciandolo nudo sotto di lui.  
Lo guardò con aria di sfida prima di scendere a baciare lento il petto rasato da quando aveva deciso di farsi un nuovo tatuaggio, ed Ermal soffermò proprio su quello, le labbra umide che baciavano quella croce il cui vero significato lo conoscevano solo lui e Fabrizio, scese poi sullo stomaco e infine iniziò a baciargli l’inguine con una mano che gli accarezzava la crescente erezione. Sorrideva soddisfatto  nell’udire i sospiri rochi del suo amante, era una sensazione che lo appagava da sempre quella di sapere che un’altra persona sentiva piacere grazie a lui, grazie ai suoi gesti e allora continuava con i baci languidi finché non raggiunse il centro del piacere del suo amante.  
L’avvolse tra le labbra, mentre alzava gli occhi su Fabrizio per vedere la sua espressione persa totalmente nel piacere e sorrise tra se e se, pensando di aver ribaltato i ruoli in quel gioco che l’altro aveva iniziato quel pomeriggio. E lui continuava, la stanza che si riempiva dei gemiti e delle imprecazioni di Fabrizio, insieme ai suoni “osceni” frutto di quell’opera che Ermal aveva intrapreso, le mani tatuate di Fabrizio strette nei ricci bagnati dell’altro che guidavano i suoi movimenti finché non sentì un fremito scuotergli il corpo “…Erm… sto…” non finì la frase che Ermal si staccò da lui , leccandosi le labbra e guardandolo con aria di sfida mentre lo lasciava sull’orlo di quel climax, così come aveva fatto com lui poco prima _“Ora siamo pari, amore”_ aveva sussurrato in una risata, baciandogli le labbra velocemente.

Nessuno dei due era però realmente intenzionato a continuare quel gioco e a lasciare l’altro in quello stato, insoddisfatto e privo dell’amore che tanto stavano bramando, e allora Fabrizio rise e si alzò dal letto sorprendendo Ermal di spalle abbracciandolo. Scese con le labbra lungo il collo scoperto mente le braccia si avvolgevano strette intorno ai fianchi, il bacino spinto in avanti per far sentire la sua presenza “ _Che dici, la smettiamo di giocare e ci prendiamo quello che entrambi stiamo aspettando da troppo?”_ Gli aveva sussurrato all’orecchio, baciandogli il lobo mentre slacciava completamente l’accappatoio che ancora portava addosso e lo lasciava cadere ai loro piedi.  
Erano finalmente pelle contro pelle ed Ermal aveva sentito i brividi attraversargli la schiena quando Fabrizio l’aveva fatto voltare verso di lui e avanzare contro il muro, le labbra piene e sempre un po’ secche premute con avidità contro le sue sottili, mente le mani gli cingevano le gambe per sollevarlo; aveva subito portato le braccia intorno al suo collo per reggersi e aveva intrecciato le gambe dietro la sua schiena ricambiando quel bacio ancora una volta, con sempre più passione.  
In quella posizione sentivano l’uno il piacere dell’altro sfiorarsi e gemevano ad ogni contatto. Le dita di Fabrizio erano affondare nei glutei di Ermal, a sostenerlo in quella posizione ma principalmente per goderne della sensazione sotto le mani e il più giovane si era alla fine staccato da quel bacio per guardare l’altro negli occhi, in essi la disperata richiesta di mettere fine a quella straziante attesa, di farlo suo perché non avrebbe resistito oltre e Fabrizio non si fece pregare più del dovuto.

Si ritrovarono distesi nuovamente sul letto ed Ermal guardava Fabrizio su di lui, bello come sempre ma c’era qualcosa di più quel giorno, una scintilla negli occhi che non si ricordava di aver visto fino a quel momento e allora si perse in quello sguardo, sorridendo mentre gli carezzava piano il profilo, chiudendo gli occhi e negandosi quella visione solo quando sentì la ormai familiare pressione delle dita di Fabrizio dentro di lui ma in quel momento non voleva attendere oltre, non poteva sopportare altre carezze, aveva bisogno solo di sentirlo finalmente suo “ _Bizio… va bene così… ti prego non ce la faccio più”_ era raro sentire Ermal pregarlo in quel modo e Fabrizio non ebbe il cuore di non acconsentire a quella supplica.  
Nel momento stesso in cui sentirono finalmente i loro corpi unirsi, tutto sembrò acquistare nuovamente un senso, tutto sembrò andare al posto giusto e i loro cuori iniziarono di nuovo a battere in sincrono, così come le loro voci e i loro sospiri, che si inseguivano e si imitavano e l’aria era intrisa dell’odore dei loro copri e del suono dei loro nomi.  
Fabrizio si muoveva dentro di lui assecondando ogni spinta ed ogni tacita richiesta di Ermal che voleva sentire di più,  che desiderava godere più intensamente di quelle sensazioni e quando era al limite e  mosse la mano tra i loro copri per darsi piacere, Fabrizio la sostituì con la sua lasciando al più giovane entrambi le mani libere, con le quali si aggrappò forte alle sue spalle, la bocca socchiusa e la fronte poggiata contro la sua, respirando e scambiandosi la stessa aria.  
Intanto la mano di Fabrizio stava dettando il ritmo di quella corsa facendo si che entrambi raggiungessero il limite del piace insieme e non dovette attendere molto prima che, in un urlo strozzato, Ermal si riversò nella sua mano e sul suo stesso ventre mentre Fabrizio gli baciava le labbra umide e rosse, liberando il suo piacere in lui.

Come da miglior cliché, se ne stavano ora a letto a smezzarsi una sigaretta - quelle di Fabrizio perché Ermal non aveva la forza di prepararne una delle sue-  Fabrizio aveva appena fatto un tiro e l’aveva passata al suo compagno, che con la faccia schifata sbuffava fuori una nuvoletta di fumo dall’odore troppo intenso per i suoi gusti, prima di ritornare con il capo poggiato sul braccio tatuato dell’altro.  
Quello era forse uno dei momenti che preferiva, forse più dell’amplesso in se, perché quell’attimo di calma totale che si impossessava dei loro copri stanchi ma appagati, quel momento di tranquillità e serenità che sembrava essere fuori da ogni tempo e luogo, lo faceva stare tremendamente bene; ma Fabrizio ebbe la buona idea di interrompere quell’attimo di silenzio:  
_“Sai, se hai bisogno di materiale per…. hai capito, no? …per quando sei da solo dico, basta dirmelo. Nun ce metto niente a famme’ due foto”_ aveva riso in maniera così aperta e spontanea quando aveva notato l’occhiataccia di Ermal, seguita da uno schiaffo non troppo leggero sul suo petto.  
“ _Guarda che è tutta colpa tua, se non mi avessi ignorato per una settimana non mi sarei ridotto così”_  
“ _Mah, secondo me invece ne è valsa la pena attendere fino a ora…”_ aveva sorriso ammiccando con le sopracciglia ed Ermal, alla fine, dovette arrendersi alla verità e scuotendo la testa rise piano anche lui “ _Si, hai ragione… ma preferirei comunque un’attività più frequeente,ecco”_ e si era sporto verso di lui, togliendogli la sigaretta dalle labbra e baciandolo piano.  
Erano passati alcuni minuti di silenzio prima che Ermal parlasse ancora _“Ma poi come sei entrato?”_  
_“Paolino mi ha dato la chiave di scorta della tua camera. Ne ha sempre una…”_  
Ermal annuì pensando che per quest volta avrebbe messo da parte gli istinti omicidi verso Paolo perché si era comportato bene e sorrise tra se e se prima che Fabrizio si buttasse di peso su di lui, nascondendo il viso sul suo ventre mentre l’abbracciava un po’ più forte nella sua solita  silenziosa richiesta di ricevere qualche coccola in più ed Ermal, spostandogli delicatamente i capelli dalla fronte per guardarlo meglio, aveva annuito più a se stesso che all’altro concedendogli quegli ultimi momenti di intimità prima che, ancora una volta, avrebbero dovuto dividersi.

**Author's Note:**

> Posso uscire o continuo a nascondermi per l'imbarazzo? XD


End file.
